Romeo and Cinderella
by Artificial Sanctuary
Summary: If I'm Romeo, then this tale is a tragedy. Len/Teto


**Romeo and Cinderella**

Love always held some sort of tragedy.

It was just a disaster that had begun everything. At first it was living in the Vocaloid home, which was a big mistake to even think of as she wasn't one of them. The way she opened her mouth to sing, her words more robotic and more different, they didn't seem beautiful, not even to the master. So a thought had finally processed, she could run away. She would have never thought of being stopped.

"Teto-san, where are you going?" With frozen wide red eyes, the Utau paused, her hand touching her window as she was to sneak out of it, barely out to freedom.

"I don't belong here, I'm different." The red haired girl told the teen, her open hand tense at the window as it formed to a fist. The floor of her room softly creaked as the vocaloid moved toward her, it made her scowl, if he was going to try and make her stay, he would have to write a book of reasons.

"Teto-san-" She turned to face him, hating how respectful he could be when he was just like them, accepted because he wasn't different.

"Don't call me that, stop calling me 'Teto-san'!"She hissed and glared to the blue eyed teen, staring him down. That sent silence through the room and the blond tilted his head a bit to her, bits of his blond bangs falling to the side of his face.

"What do you want me to call you?" Teto blinked, her angered expression melting to a sad one, her eyes low as she frowned.

"Teto, just Teto."

Len smiled a weakened smile, taking a step forward to the Utau.

"Tell me Teto, why were you leaving?" The burnt out flame had suddenly returned once again as the girl tightened her fists, trying to keep calm, her words were rough, her red swirls ponytails bouncing.

"Everything's wrong! My voice is too robotic to belong with anyone of the house, the master is never pleased and if I can't sing right...then what the hell am I still doing here?" The volume of her voice faltered as it cracked, her crimson colored eyes teary as sadness filled them, slowly she wrapped her arms around herself to hold self comfort.

"So I'm going to leave, I'm running away and nobody will change my mind of it." Collecting her emotion together, the Utau sighed and turned back to the window.

"I'm sorry, Len-kun." The teen watched with wide blue eyes, surely she wasn't serious. The girl began to move out the window, climbing over; she stopped as a sound hit her ears.

"The girl from the storybook who went on a journey..." The smooth voice sang out to her, quickly she climbed out of the window but instead of running, she turned to watch the blond who came closer and stood beside the window.

"I wonder...where she is waiting right now." Len sang softly and tilted his head as his eyes gentled rested upon the Utau, only the moonlight holding source of sight. That song, it had always been her favorite, she had known every word.

How could he have known?

Biting her lower lip, She hesitated. Why would he make her want to sing? No, he knew she wanted to sing. He knew it was her favorite song and she couldn't resist, no matter how different her voice was.

"Things like love and dreams and hope, I threw all of them away." Her robotic voice spoke out in a soft tune, shaking her head slowly as she gazed upon the teen, wondering of all people, why would he want to stop her. There was just no sense in it. Len only smiled, that friendly smile he gave everyone, that one he would give her every day when he told her "hello" or when he just wanted to talk and show her that she wasn't excluded.

"I then cry out," Len continued and Teto found herself smiling as she finished with him.

"I'm coming for you..." The night had faltered it's silence upon them once again and Teto found herself dazed, her heart ached.

"Len...will you come with me?" The blond then grinned and shook his head, that wasn't exactly the plan he had and soon he moved closer as he jumped out the window to stand closer to her. He would make her stay. Taking her hand, he set the other to her hip as he began to dance around with her.

"Would you mind if I take a peek into your heart? Would you mind if I grant all your desires for a lock of your hair?" He continued to sing.

Teto just stared at him as she was tangled in the dance and listening as the song played at his voice, perfection in each note that hit her ears with a satisfying hum.

"We've run out of pages so we need a peaceful closing, It looks like I no longer have a place here." He said and slowed his pace as he sang the words against her ear, pulling back to see her face to face, the dance came to a halt.

"The conclusion...is then up to you." The vocaloid slowly sang and the Utau looked to him in awe, lifting a hand to simply touch his cheek, feeling the soft flesh. Leaning closer, she kissed him, holding such a tender heat with the boy; she shyly pulled back after a moment.

"Do you want me to stay that badly that you'd sing me my favorite song and dance under the stars with me?" She asked and the vocaloid nodded slowly, the girl then let her hand fall to feel the heartbeat of the boy, each pound thudding against her hand.

"If I'm Romeo, then this tale is a tragedy." He quoted the song and Teto giggled, hugging him to nuzzle him, finding all want of leaving to vanish.

"This is what a princess truly wants." Teto quoted back and hugged the vocaloid tightly in her small arms, finding perfect harmony.

Romeo and Cinderella would always remain as her favorite.

* * *

Review? :3 Heh, I wrote this at one in the morning.


End file.
